


Temptations

by press05



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, angel dipper au, angel!Dipper, angel!Mabel, cipherpines, maybe some side wenbie later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is ready for his very own halo. His last test is to act as guardian angel to Wendy, an assignment he’s more than happy with. Things are great until he meets his first ever demon. Now he’s not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aka "every ship needs a cliche angel/demon fic" fic.
> 
> sorry for any grammatical errors.

If there was one thing Dipper liked most about his job it was being on earth. Sure, there was a view from heaven but nothing beat being able to see things up close from your very eyes. The world was a beautiful place and so were the people.

So when he was assigned the task of watching over someone he couldn’t help but be excited.

His charge was a 15-year old girl named, Wendy Corduroy. From the moment he caught sight of her red hair and the freckles sprinkled across her face Dipper felt a fondness grow. She was just so seemingly relaxed and comfortable with herself and environment, Dipper couldn’t help but admire her.

Watching Wendy was pretty easy too. She wasn’t a real busy-body so he didn’t have to flit around hurriedly after her. She took her time with almost everything she did. And although she could be mischievous and teasing she wasn’t mean-spirited.

Dipper had nothing but good things to scribe about Wendy.

Yep, Dipper was convinced his assignment would be easy and in no time he’d earn his very own halo. He would be able to join the ranks of his sister up in heaven. Possibilities would open up to him! He could do the guardian angel thing full time or become a foot soldier or even become a watcher over nature. All he had to do was a good job and earn his halo.

Easy as pie.

Or so he thought.

==

Demons were things older angels would tell stories about. Whether they were encountered in wars or daily interaction in the human world, it all added up to demons meant nothing but trouble. Like angels, demons took on many forms. No two demons were alike and each had their own objective, it all varied really. One demon could be after souls while another could just be causing mischief either way they were bad news.

Dipper hadn’t been concerned about demons when he accepted his assignment. He was too worried about other things, namely if he could properly guide his charge. He was young and very inexperienced after all.

So he was totally unprepared when a demon had tapped his shoulder one day.

He had been trailing after Wendy as she walked to work at the town’s local tourist trap. The tap had taken him completely by surprise he couldn’t help but yelp.

“Hahaha wow what a scaredy pile of feathers.”

Dipper turned around and stared as a floating triangle with one eye laughed at him.

“W-what,” Dipper couldn’t help but stutter. “What are you?”

“Awww how cute you don’t know what a demon is.”

Dipper felt himself back away. There were demons in such a peaceful place? Instinct told him to fly off and stick close to Wendy but he felt paralyzed. He never thought up scenarios like this or what to do in them.

The demon seemed to study him before rolling its single eye. “Oh relax, I’m not going to hurt you or your little project.”

It floated closer to him. “Just wanted to check out the new presence around these parts and it’s just a little cherub from up above,” the demon chuckled. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye on you.”

As if to emphasize its point the demon’s stare intensified.

“See ya around kid!”

And with a flash the demon vanished.

Dipper stood there for a moment trying to gather himself. He felt very uneasy especially remembering the demon’s parting words. It would be watching him but what for?

Realizing how long he had been standing there Dipper took flight after Wendy.

Maybe there was more to this job than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy gets a summer job. Introductions are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still setting stuff up so I hope interactions are ok haha. Again, sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Thanks for the interest in the fic it makes me really happy. c:

Wendy hummed a bit as she eased into her boots then stuffed her hands into her pockets as she headed out of her family’s house. She looked unconcerned and anything but nervous as she made her way to the Mystery Shack. Today was the day she would be interviewed to work at the gift shop as a summer job.

It surprised Dipper a bit because Wendy didn’t seem like she was interested in anything that required a lot of work but then again working at the register couldn’t be all that difficult. Then of course there was the aspect of getting paid. Everyone liked that.

She was asked to arrive around lunch time when the crowd to the tourist trap dwindled enough for some alone time.  
When Wendy would come by to check about jobs at the shack Dipper would sneak glances in the museum set up to display oddities. They were very odd indeed but if the satisfied crowd of people who came to visit each day was an indication then proprietor was doing something right. Well, as right as the “Sascrotch” was at any rate.

There were also strange themed rides for the kids outside and tours around the property.

All in all Dipper could see some of the appeal of the place.

“Ah hey dude uh well, the boss is kinda busy but he said you were totally hired so uh here,” a guy with nametag that read Soos said as he handed Wendy her own nametag. “You ready to start today?”

“Aww sweet,” Wendy muttered as she placed her nametag on to her shirt. “Gonna make some cheddaaaah.”

Dipper let out a short laugh before getting out something to write with.

_Today Wendy got a summer job as the cashier at a gift shop. She deserved it._

Soos started to show Wendy the cash register, pointing to it, no doubt training her.

_And it will bring nothing but good things._

Satisfied with his entry, Dipper put away his scribing stuff.

It wasn’t exactly a good deed but it seemed like something important nonetheless.

==

Dipper liked following Wendy around but he had his limits. Bathroom breaks were a no-no as was bathing or changing clothes. It made him uncomfortable at even thinking about following her or watching in those private moments. As long as he was in the vicinity he supposed that he didn’t have to watch her like a hawk or anything like that.

He sat on a tree branch outside the shack before letting out a sigh.

“Whassamatter?”

Dipper’s eyes widened in surprise, his wings flailing a bit as the demon from before appeared before his eyes. “Ah!”

The demon laughed. “Wow you’re a jumpy one.”

Calming himself a bit Dipper just threw the demon an indignant look.

“Don’t look so huffy, Bird-brain,” the demon backed away some. “I just wanted to see what you were up to on this lovely day.”

Dipper’s eyes sought out Wendy, hoping she was out of the restroom so he had an excuse to leave. Not that he needed one but he really wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t supposed to talk to the demon was he?

“You’re being very rude here, Cupid.”

The angel glared. He had enough.

“I’m trying to do my job, demon! I’m a guardian angel!” He stood tall on the branch, his wings spreading as wide as possible. “I am a servant of heaven and I don’t need to entertain you.”

The demon just let out a noise that sounded a lot like a snort and Dipper felt himself shake a little.

“You don’t need to entertain me but here you are…entertaining me,” the demon began before bursting into uproarious laughter. “Wow you’re a hoot, Feathers.”

“My name is Dipper! Not Bird-brain! Not Cupid! And not Feathers!”

The demon started to sober up. “Like that’s any better.”

Dipper shook his head as he got ready to fly away. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Ah ah, hey you gave me yours I might as well give you mine.”

“What?”

The demon extended a hand to him. “Name’s Bill Cipher, dream demon and master of the mind.”

Dipper frowned.

“What? Angels don’t shake hands?”

“No…just you’re a demon.”

Bill laughed. “Fine if you want to be rude.”

Hesitantly Dipper reached for the outstretched hand, giving it a little shake.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Dipper just took his hand back. “I have to go…my charge needs me.”

“Gotcha, I’ll be seein’ you then, Angel-face.”

Like last time the demon vanished.

“Angel-face?” Dipper sighed before shaking his head again as he flew back to where Wendy was in the gift shop.

That demon, Bill Cipher, was a strange character. Dipper wasn’t sure what he wanted but talking to a demon probably wasn’t a good thing. He needed a plan for the next time Bill would try to talk to him.

_Just fly away Dipper. Demons aren’t worth your time. Wendy is all you need to focus on._

The angel nodded to himself. “Yeah just fly away.”

That should work out fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams and nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write. :'D
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I may have had too much fun.
> 
> Thanks again for the interest in this story! Really gets me pumped haha.

Sometimes Dipper wished Wendy was aware of him and the two of them could actually hang out. In another place if things were different maybe they could’ve been friends or something. They could talk about everything under the sun and stuff their faces with junk food. He could try and make her laugh and feel good knowing he was the one making her eyes light up.

Dipper wondered if that was a normal thing to think about or wish for.

Guilt always drove back anymore thoughts though.

Who was he to long for such things? He should be happy as he was. Being an angel was a blessing. He was born to help people. There was no downside.

“Ugh I’m so boooored,” he heard Wendy mumble from behind the counter of the gift shop. She slouched slightly, resting her head on the counter. She looked to the clock on the wall and sighed. There was still three hours left until her shift ended.

Dipper frowned from his spot in front of the register.

Sometimes he wished he could just talk to her.

“Hey what’s up Big Guy?” Wendy perked up a little as Soos walked in with a box.

He yawned. “Oh, hey, sup?”

“Dude, you look wrecked.”

Soos just shrugged and smiled tiredly. “Couldn’t sleep last night. Nightmares made it really hard.”

“Sucks.”

“Aw well, just how it is y’know?”

Wendy nodded. “Deep, man.”

Soos just laughed.

==

There wasn’t much to do when his charge went to bed. He just sat on the floor for the most part as she slept through the night. Sometimes he’d pick out whatever was lying on the floor, a book or CD, and study it out of boredom.

He looked up as Wendy turned over in her sleep.

According to books and scriptures in heaven’s library, angels had the ability to enter a person’s dream to speak with them. In the human’s mind it could be a nice, calm and controlled place to speak or deliver a message. Nowadays most angels refrained unless absolutely necessary. Humans sometimes just didn’t deal with meeting an angel like that very well.

Wendy shifted again this time making distressed noises.

Dipper stood up, coming closer to her bed and watched her face.

“Nn…no…g’way,” she mumbled in her sleep, her expression tortured. “St…stop.”

Biting his lip a little, Dipper reached for her forehead as she continued to move fitfully in her slumber. He wasn’t even sure how to do what he planned to do. He just wanted her to sleep and have sweet dreams, she deserved nothing less.

With great concentration the angel willed himself into her dreaming world.

==

_“Please, mommy, don’t go!”_

A much younger Wendy (but still tall) reached out to a figure that continued to drift farther and farther away from her grasp.

“ _PLEASE!”_

Dipper frowned unsure of what to do. He was in Wendy’s dream but he didn’t know how to help. He had skimmed a lot of information he had read about entering a person’s dream. How was he to know he would ever visit someone’s dreams?

Dream Wendy choked out a sob.

She was in so much pain he had to reach out to her somehow.

As soon as he took a step forward however he felt someone pull him back.

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” he heard as the hand gripped his arm. “You muck things up around here and you might not like the consequences.”

Dipper roughly pulled away. “What are you talking about? Who are you?”

He was met with a lone eye’s stare. “Don’t you recognize me, Bird-brain?”

“Bill?”

“You got it.”

Bill didn’t certainly look like the Bill he had encountered a week ago. First of all he wasn’t a triangle and second of all he looked like a person that could maybe exist. Well, if people wearing bright yellow suits with a top hat, an eye patch, and gloves were commonplace. Although the tall, lanky form, blond hair and beard were convincing people features.

“H-how?”

Bill shrugged. “Just felt like it.”

Dipper glared. “What are you even doing here? Get out!”

“Hey, don’t act all high and mighty,” he shot him an unimpressed look. “You decided to step in too.”

“Because she’s having a nightmare!” He pointed to Wendy, who was still in distress, before adding, “no doubt something you caused!”

“I have better things to do, Shorty. As much as I love causing nightmares, I have bigger fish to fry.”

Dipper wasn’t convinced. “Oh, really?”

Bill nodded. “The one causing Plaids here to toss and turn for example.”

“What do you mean?”

“This has been goin’ on for a while now. Something’s been slipping in and out people’s dreamscapes and having their way with them,” Bill explained. “I always get there too late but not this time, I’m gonna catch them as soon as they leave.”

Dipper couldn’t help but frown. “What would do such a thing?”

“I have a guess,” Bill smirked a little. “We’ll find out if I’m right or not.”

“No way! I’m going to get rid of it now and you’re going to leave too!”

“Get real, Bird-brain.” Bill leveled him with a look. “You’re not going to risk anything here. This is territory you know nothing about but whatever…I guess watching over a vegetable is easier to deal with, huh?”

That struck the angel. He didn’t want to harm his charge when he was trying to help her but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t just stand there and watch while she got tortured.

Bill sighed. “You need to relax, kid. People get nightmares all the time, ok? It’s normal.”

Dipper looked up at him, still conflicted.

“I get you want to protect her and make sure nothing happens to her but you can’t. No matter how much you try. That’s one of the first things you have to understand about humans, they’ll get hurt but they always bounce back.”

Dipper opened his mouth then closed it.

He couldn’t argue with that but…to hear it from a demon of all people.

“Just trust me and she’ll be ok.”

Trust a demon?

_“PLEASE!”_

Cringing, Dipper nodded. “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lame reveal and an even lamer action scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, man. I tried.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, hopefully this chapter doesn't ruin any of that for you.

Dipper imagined this is what Sisyphus felt as he rolled, his burden, the same boulder up the hill over and over again. As soon as it was in place the rock would roll back down and he was forced to return to it, the same cycle repeating forever.

It was probably a lot like that but worse.

Whenever Wendy was even close to grabbing the shadowed figure (obviously her mother if her cries were anything to go by) they would pick up speed then be just right out of reach. Calling out to her mother didn’t do anything. She was ignored. It was as if the same clip was on loop for infinity.

_“Mama you can’t leave! You can’t leave us! Not me!”_

He just wanted to pull younger Wendy into his arms and hold her.

This just wasn’t fair.

Soon the young girl was on her knees, hands to her face as she cried. She had given up the chase. There was no way to reach for the retreating figure of her mother.

The dreamscape wasn’t very bright to begin with but their surroundings started to darken as if heavy clouds blocked out what little light they had. Shadows stretched before reaching out toWendy then they began to lift from the surface, becoming strange dark tendrils. They loomed over a sobbing Wendy, slow and poised in their strange way.

Dipper’s eyes widened his body tensing as instinct screamed at him to fly over and protect his charge.

“Time for the main event,” he heard Bill say as the demon continued to restrain him.

The tendrils were on Wendy in a blink of an eye. They grabbed at her, wrapped around her, and then without warning engulfed her in their inky blackness.

“WENDY!” Dipper couldn’t help but scream as the girl’s sobs were snuffed out.

The young angel wasn’t even thinking as he tried to wrench out of the demon’s hold, desperately reaching for his charge.

“Calm down, Feather-brain!” Bill kept his grip on him but he sounded a little strained. “This is a dream, remember? That’s not really your girlfriend! That’s just a manifestation of her now calm yourself!”

The explanation was sound but Dipper couldn’t absorb it fast enough. All he could think of was that he had failed. Wendy was gone, consumed by darkness. He was the worst guardian angel ever.

Bill just let out a long-suffering sigh as he held the now very slack and devastated Dipper.

The spot that once had a crying girl was replaced with a humanoid shaped blob that began to shift, features becoming prominent. It looked a bit animal-like as it grew what looked like a small elephant trunk for a nose, little tusks growing along with it. The thing continued to shift and turn as a thick body was formed from the darkness then strange hind legs of maybe a lion or tiger. Its arms were long, large human hands joining them at the end. White marking twirled and twined around the creature’s black body.

The thing opened its beady, bright blue eyes and focused on the other intruders.

Bill groaned. “I hate being right sometimes.”

Dipper stared as he pulled himself out of his depressed thoughts. “What is that?”

“A dream eater.”

The dream eater laughed. “What do we have here?”

The angel almost cringed at how high and nasally the creature’s voice was.

Bill let Dipper go before slowly approaching the dream eater. “I dunno you tell me, you disgusting slob.”

It laughed again. “Look at all the attention I’m getting and here I am just minding my own business.”

“You’re supposed to eat dreams,” Bill stated as he crossed his arms. “But you’re not content with that are you, Fattie? You gotta go and screw around ‘till you get your nightmare stew. Why is that? Is that your version of comfort food or something?”

The dream eater’s eyes narrowed. “So what? People have nightmares all the time. What difference does it make if I’m the one stirring things up? Nothing.”

Bill shook his head. “You’re way too big for your kind.”

“Well, I’m not a push-over like the others. I get to eat what I want whenever I want and that’s the way it should be!” The creature’s voice echoed throughout the dreamscape.

“Cute,” Bill said looking less than impressed. “Well, sorry but not sorry I’m gonna have to get rid of your fat-butt.”

“I’d like to see you try!” It puffed up its chest. “All the nightmares I’ve been accumulating…there’s no way you can make a dent you sorry-looking toothpick of a demon!”

Bill’s single eye darkened. “Oh it’s on, Pudge.”

The dream eater let out a loud roar before it charged at Bill.

Panicked, Dipper felt himself pick up as his wings flapped so he hovered above.

Meanwhile Bill stood his ground, putting his arm out and making a gun gesture from his hand. A blast of red light out shot from his finger and blew clean through the dream eater. The creature halted as it looked over the gaping hole Bill’s blast had left.

“No dent, huh? Is that what you were saying?” Bill cackled before blowing out imaginary smoke from his finger.

The dream eater just laughed its nasally laugh as the hole began to repair itself. “You seem to forget we’re in a dreamscape.”

“Crap.”

Bill rolled out of the way as the creature broke back into a run. It missed and Bill took that as an opportunity to turn back to the form Dipper was more familiar with, a floating triangle.

The creature turned and took Bill in. “Well, don’t you look familiar.”

“I’m sure your kind is a big fan of my work too bad you can’t afford one of my autographs.” Bill’s hands blazed with blue flame. “Now get lost!”

Blue flames whizzed through the air, managing to land a few hits on the dream eater but like the last blow the creature would just regenerate.

Dipper frowned. “This could go on forever.”

_And we’re still inside Wendy’s dreamscape…_

The angel bit his lip as he watched the two dream monsters duke it out. There had to be a way to expel the dream eater from the mind but how? Obviously, Bill’s method wasn’t working. The demon seemed to grow more and more frustrated as everything he pulled the dream eater would just shrug off.

_If only I could force them out…force…That’s it!_

Dipper landed just as the dream eater was about to swing at Bill.

“You will leave now.”

The creature stopped its advances to turn to look at him. “What?”

Bill stared at him not saying a word.

Dipper kept steady. “You’re going to leave now and you’re not coming back.”

“And how are you going to do that you measly chicken?”

“I’m going to make you.”

The dream eater laughed again. “Oh really?”

“Yes.”

Before the creature could get another word in Dipper began to chant.

“What? What is this?”

The angel just ignored him and continued, eyes starting to glow white.

Bill grimaced, turning away. “Aww man.”

The dream eater seized up. “What’s happening?!”

Dipper stopped chanting, eyes on the dream eater. “I told you, I’m making you leave.”

Then as if he didn’t stop the angelic language flowed out of his mouth again. He stretched his arms out, his chants growing louder and louder.

“STOP IT! STOP!” the creature screamed, unable to move. “LET ME GO! I’LL GO! I’LL STOP PLEASE!”

**_GET OUT!_ **

Then in a flash of bright white the dream eater was gone.

Bill hissed, his form flickering. “Dang, Feathers…you went all exorcising priest on him.”

Dipper turned to Bill, eyes still white. “Get out.”

“What? Hey I thought we had a thing going on here? Like a team or-“

“Get out.”

Bill form continued to flicker. “You’re really serious, huh?”

“Get out before I make you, demon.” The angel held his gaze.

The dream demon didn’t respond and Dipper began to chant again.

“Alright alright! Sheesh…I guess I was wrong about you, Angel-face. You aren’t so one-note after all.”

Bill floated higher and began to glow as a wheel of symbols formed behind him.

“I’ll be seeing you.”

Then he too was gone.

==

Wendy woke up that morning not looking very restful. She had strange dreams that night. Well, they were more like unpleasant flashes of memories then weirdness that she could barely understand. Hours before she had to wake up were peaceful though.

As if someone had banished all the bad and confusing things away.

With a yawn Wendy got out of bed.

Unknown to her she had left a very tired angel alone, cuddled up on her bed.

_Just five minutes and I’ll recharge…_

Who knew exorcising things took so much out of you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream eater thing I was trying to base off pokemon like Drowzee/Hypno/Munna/Musharna which are based on this thing called a Baku. A spirit that eats dreams.
> 
> I dunno seemed like a cool idea at the time.
> 
> Oh, and angel language I blame that on too much Supernatural.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mabel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a Gravity Falls fic without Mabel, amirite?
> 
> As usual sorry for any grammatical errors you may find.

Dipper didn’t account for feeling homesick.

His sister, Mabel, had told him she had missed heaven when she was finishing up her final test but most of all she had missed him. Dipper just thought she was being sentimental like always but here he was longing for home and his sister’s company. She had just gotten her halo before he received his assignment. They had celebrated and just stared at the golden ring above her head for what felt like hours.

“It’s funny because I don’t really know what I want to do next,” he remembers her telling him. “I feel different, like, almost complete and I just want to do so many things but I can’t decide what.”

Then they were quiet as they watched the lights of the cities of earth twinkle down below.

He missed his sister so much.

He liked being Wendy’s guardian angel. He liked being on earth. Sometimes he just wished he could have Mabel around. She knew what to do without even trying. It all came easy to Mabel.

After the dream eater episode, Dipper just grew to doubt his capabilities. It was days before he was up to full strength, exorcising the beast had taken too much out of him. He could barely fly and he had to toddle after Wendy as fast as he could. It was like he was a fledgling all over again.

Thankfully nothing else strange had happened and no visits from a certain dream demon either.

 “PAY DAY! GATHER ‘ROUND!” a loud gravelly voice called out inside the house part of the Mystery Shack.

Wendy grinned as she and Soos milled over.

Dipper followed, smiling a bit as he took out his writing stuff.

_Today is Wendy’s first pay day…_

He looked up and gasped as Wendy’s boss looked over his employees in an expression that looked a lot like constipation, behind him was a pair of wings. Pink wings.

“Ugh…despite my better judgement,” Wendy’s boss began, looking almost ill. “Here’s a little extra for all your hard work.”

Soos grinned as his boss handed him and Wendy money. “Oh wow! Thank you Mr. Pines!”

“Yeah yeah whatever, now if you’ll excuse me I gotta go talk with McGucket about a thing,” Mr. Pines grumbled as he turned away. As soon as he did he revealed who the owner of the pink wings were.

Dipper’s eyes widened. “Mabel?”

Mabel looked to him and grinned. “Dipper!”

He ran up to her, his face broken into a big smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I just started my new assignment today!” She poked her charge on the back before giggling. “Boop! I’m gonna make him a better person.”

“So the reason he gave them extra money…”

“All me!”

Dipper just stared at her, impressed. “I know we can influence and guide…but I didn’t think it worked like that.”

“You just gotta know what you’re doing. That’s all.” She watched her charge’s retreating figure. “I gotta go Dip but we’ll talk later, okay?”

“Yeah! Later!”

“Oh and Dip?”

“Hm?” He turned back before almost getting knocked over by his sister in a hug.

“I missed you!”

“Missed you too,” he sighed returning the hug.

Today was turning out to be a good day.

==

It was another slow day at the gift shop. Dipper wondered if there was a science to when tourists came to visit the Mystery Shack. Oh, well, at least Wendy didn’t look too bored as she’d smile every now and then randomly.

_I wonder what she’s thinking about…_

“So how goes it, broseph?”

Dipper let out a surprised squeak before turning to his sister. “Shouldn’t you be with Mr. Pines?”

“Oh Stan? Ha he’s taking an old person nap right now, we’re good.”

He bit his lip.

“Oh stop worrying Dipper! It’s okay!”

“Okay,” he finally relented, still worried.

“I swear, you’re gonna lose all your feathers before you even get your halo.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah.”

“Now tell me everything! I want to know about how you’re doing!”

Smiling despite himself, Dipper began to fill in his sister on what he had gone through. Details about a certain demon were embellished…he didn’t know what Mabel would think and he didn’t really want to know either. She didn’t always follow the book but demons are serious no matter what and one taking an interest in him? Nope she didn’t need to know.

“You kicked a giant freakish dream eater’s butt? Holy cosmos!” Mabel’s pink wings flapped in her excitement. “I’ve met a dream eater but it wasn’t anything like the one you beat up! It was kinda cute and nice.”

“I-I didn’t beat it up I just kinda chanted at it and well, my holiness did the work?”

“Aww you don’t have to be so humble, baby bro,” she cooed before pinching his cheek.

“Yeah, no, you’re not allowed to call me that.”

“Whateverrrr!” she blew a raspberry. “So anything else exciting happened?”

“No, not really.”

He watched as Wendy began clocking out. Mabel hummed beside him so he looked back at her.

“What?”

Mabel shrugged. “Nothing just…it’s cute how dedicated you are,” she giggled. “Makes me wonder what you would’ve done if Stan was the one you had to follow around.”

Dipper felt himself flush. “Whatever.”

“Just saying.”

She got up from her spot on the counter. “I gotta go, I can feel the old man waking up.”

Dipper stood up. “Okay…I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Of course!” Mabel grinned. “I’m not gonna miss anymore of your cool adventures.”

“Just remember you have a job.”

His sister waved him off. “I told you don’t worry about it. Management can be scary but they’re actually really laid back.”

“And how would you know that?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just learn to relax. It’s a test but it’s not worth losing feathers over, okay?”

“Just get back to work.”

Mabel stuck her tongue at him. “ _You_ get back to work!”

Then the two shared a laugh.

==

It was nice having Mabel around.

The two of them hung out and chatted like Wendy and Soos would during lunch breaks. It was just nice to have someone that acknowledged your existence but it was even better it being your best friend.

One day he confessed to her how he’d sometimes think about actually talking to Wendy.

“Do it!”

Dipper frowned. “What?”

Mabel looked serious, well as serious as she could with her practically permanent wide smile. She just repeated herself, her (today) purple wings fluttering excitedly.

“First of all, no and second of all how would that even be possible? I thought the point of being a guardian angel is to protect without directly being there.”

His sister just sighed. “Yeah but you’re still an angel and angels can interact with humans.”

Dipper furrowed his brow. “I think I read something about that but I thought it was only important angels who can do that stuff.”

“Nope! I’ve done it before it was fun!” She looked thoughtful. “It just takes a lot out of you, is all.”

“Oh.”

She leaned in close. “If you wanna do it…I can teach you but only if you want, Mister-stickler-to-the-rules.”

Dipper leaned back and looked down.

There was a way to hang out with Wendy but was it worth it? That exorcism left him wiped out and if being able to interact with would take a lot out of him he could be in the same state or worse. What if Wendy needed him and he couldn’t do anything to help? He’d fail his test and it was all because he gave into his own selfishness.

He shook his head. “Nah.”

Mabel shrugged. “Okay…but if you change your mind I’ll be happy to teach you.”

Dipper gave her a weak smile.

“Okay then back to work!” She straightened out her white dress. “Talk to you later, Dip.”

He nodded. “Later.”

Watching his sister go he couldn’t help but wonder when or why she had decided to use her ability to be seen by people. Who had taught her? Was it something she discovered herself?

“She’s always been good at everything,” he muttered to himself.

“Who’s good at what now?”

Dipper started then glared at the floating triangle in front of him. “You need to stop that!”

Bill just squinted his single eye in amusement. “Maybe you need to be more observant? I thought that was your job…being observant, watching, y’know that kind of stuff.”

The angel glared at the demon. “What do you want?”

“Been feeling another presence lately and it’s a lot like yours only not so I thought I’d check with you,” he floated close to Dipper’s face. “So whatcha got, Angel-face?”

Boldly (for him), Dipper pushed Bill away from his face. “Why do you need to know?”

Bill sighed. “Tell me or not I’ll find out. I always find out.”

Dipper frowned. “It’s another angel.”

He watched the demon take in the information. His single eye shifted for a moment, the pupil going right to left as what Dipper assumed was him thinking. “Ah I see. Thanks for telling me!”

“Whatever it takes for you to leave me alone.”

Bill started to revolve around his head. “Aww don’t deny you like having me around, Feathers. I am pretty charismatic. Even angels fall for my charms.”

Dipper just rolled his eyes.

“You got what you want, demon.”

“Oh, I love it when you try to talk like you have authority.” Bill laughed, “I guess I do have errands to run. Talk to you again soon.”

The demon made his exit and Dipper groaned.

“What happened to flying away, Dipper?” his wings moved to shield him and he stared at the feathers in front of him.

Getting used to a demon’s presence was not a good thing.

Wondering when they would come again wasn’t good either.

He sighed.

What was his life?


End file.
